Computer programs that display digital images often display them incorrectly because the programs do not take into account important attributes of the digital images. For example, such programs often display digital images in the wrong orientation. A rotated image results when the user of a digital imaging device rotates the device 90 degrees clockwise or counterclockwise from the standard landscape orientation during image capture. Displaying a rotated image in the correct orientation using image display software requires manual intervention by the user. Manual compensation becomes particularly burdensome for large numbers of images.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for conveying image attributes.